Missing a part
by Bexiecrystal
Summary: Imagine losing every memory you ever had. Christine did. Follow her battle to remember, but with every battle comes a price. What will be her price to pay? P.S. It's a slow story so stick with it and any reviews are welcome (although no use of vulgar language)
1. Memory

I woke up. The smell of smoke drifted around, fire crackling and people bustling around me. Opening my eyes, I saw a car on fire, I recognised the registration plate but at the same time I did not. I started to get up, managing to find strength in my arms to lift me up. Getting onto my feet, I slowly but painfully walk over to the wreckage. I was so confused as to what was happening. Looking inside the blaze, I saw a skeleton. Tears poured down my face and I do not even know why. Stepping back, I saw a silver chain under a piece of metal. Trying to walk, I reach the metal piece and put my hand under it and pulled the chain out, at the end of the chain was a heart with jewels embedded into it. I put it over my neck and looked at it hanging there, it was simply beautiful.

Soon I heard sirens. They grew louder and louder, when finally a large van pulled up. I shielded my eyes from the flashing lights, but I soon fell to my knees. People got out of the van and came towards me with large green bags in their hands. I fell back into one of their arms. "It's okay you're safe now, I need you to listen to me carefully". After that, I remember nothing

Darkness falls over my eyes, I cannot see anything. When I open my eyes again, I'm looking up and moving fast, people around me are saying things I do not understand, and then I went back into the darkness; hoping to wake again.

Waking up again, I'm not moving. Machines are making a noise all around me. A doctor strolls in "Christine how are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine" I lied "where am I?"

"You're in a hospital. You were involved in a car crash. Do you remember anything?"

I shook my head, "all I remember is I was going somewhere and I was happy"

"Well I hate to inform you that your parents perished in the car crash and someone was seen leaving the scene"

"you mean someone left me and my parents to die?", tears welled in my eyes.

"I'm not saying that but it seems that way. You don't remember who you were travelling with?"

I shook my head. "I want to go home"

"You will but you have to be monitored due to the nasty knock to your head that you had. We believe that it has caused severe amnesia"

He then turned around and left. After he left, I tried so hard to remember the past and people in my life. How can I not remember my own parents? I tried to remember but there was nothing, nothing but darkness. I started to cry, tears crawling slowly down my face. I didn't want to wipe them away, enough has already been lost and I didn't even know what I had lost. That's the worst part.


	2. Mourn

I tried all night to get sleep but I couldn't seem to close my eyes. They wanted to try and remember the past. Every time I closed my eyes I saw that burning wreck with the skeleton in it knowing that it was one of my parents. However I soon gave into sleep. I was woken up by the bustling of the hospital and the smell of my breakfast on the table. People came and went from my room all day, checking to see if I was physically and mentally okay but I could only answer to an extent due to my amnesia. The police were constantly in my room and asked for my statement several times. They asked me to repeat certain things and try to remember things that happened. Eventually, I lost it with everyone! "Just leave me be! I cannot be left for one moment to mourn my loss." the nurses looked quite startled and one looked like she was phoning for a doctor, "yeah I may not remember but I still lost my parents! So give me some space and time, please!" The police walked out of the room with the doctor, they were talking in the corridor about something but I did not care much for what was said. I mourned for days, I did however let the nurses do their daily check-ups but apart from that no-one else bothered me. After a week of being in the hospital I was approached by a woman police officer. She began to explain the process that I would have to go through due to losing my parents. I wasn't listening; I still hadn't come to terms with my loss.

"Is that alright with you?"

"Pardon?" I said coming out of my daze.

"We have a foster family who is willing to take you in…"

"NO! I don't want to live another family!" I yelled.

"I'm afraid it is the only option apart from a care home but it is believed to be best that you are in a family environment to recover" she replied softly trying to calm me down.

"I just want to go home" I pleaded.

"I'm afraid you cannot. All your possessions and your parents' possessions have been collected from the house. Your possessions are waiting at the foster family's home." She closed her folder, stood up "Take the family in to consideration; they are not there to replace the one you lost." And with that she walked out. It's like she left me with no other choice. I rolled over in my bed and began to cry. Is that all my life will be? People telling me what I am to do, who I am, what I like and the most painful, who my family were. I shall be forever haunted by the past I don't remember.


	3. Family

The day after the visit from the police officer, arrangements were made for me to move in with this family. Yes I was not too pleased that I was going but it was somewhere away from this hospital. I packed the few things I had with me in the hospital. On the side was the necklace I had found that day. I picked it up and caressed it between my fingers; it was all I had that I remembered even if I cannot remember if it was even mine. I put the necklace around my neck, "I'll never forget". There was a knock at the door. "Are you ready?" asked the woman police officer. "As ready as I'll ever be"

"They are waiting outside for you. They are very keen to meet you, the situation has been explained to them and they understand how you will be especially towards being in a new family"

"I'm sure they know nothing of how I feel or behaviour, and they do not know what i'm going through." I picked my bags up off of the bed and stormed out of the room. The police officer soon followed, she walked me to the front entrance of the hospital. I then let the officer take the lead because I did not know where I was going. She led me to a black ford mondeo which had two people standing beside it. I assumed these were the people who would be taking me in. "Mr and Mrs Phillips this is Christine. If everything is okay here, I'll be off." After the officer left, there was a nervous moment. Mrs Phillips was the first to speak; I could tell she was simply dying to talk, "We've been really eager to meet you Christine."

"Can't say I've felt that same but I am grateful that you took me in." Mr and Mrs Phillips looked at each other briefly. "Here let me take your bags" offered Mr Phillips "Just jump in the car." It was a quiet journey to the Phillips's' house due to the fact that there was not much to discuss. I enjoyed the scenery of the countryside and the small villages. We eventually reached a larger town but I've lived in bigger. The car pulled up beside a semi-detached house which seemed quite isolated. The back garden seemed to consist of a forest. I got out of the car and walked up to this charming house. "Welcome to your new home" smiled Mrs Phillips. She opened the door to me and walked into the house after I had. It was just as beautiful inside as it was outside. I guess I could at least admit that I had a good home and decent people looking after me. Although I began to wish I remembered my parents and our home.


	4. School

"Christine" Mrs Phillips cautiously entered my room, "It is time for school" she chirped. When she closed the door I threw my pillow at the door. I did not want to get up for school but I guess I had better, don't want to get on the laws wrong side if I wanted to get out of here. I just don't know what to do at school, I don't remember any subjects, and it is all very vague. I can't really remember how to socialize with people. My life just got a lot more complicated than I wanted it to be and admittedly I am scared. But I have to wait and see how things go. I stumbled out of bed to get into the shower.

A shower never felt so good! It washed away all my stress and anxieties but that may not last long. Next task of this morning was to pick out my clothes. I was stuck between my choices of wearing my best outfit or sticking with a casual choice. I didn't really want to stand out on the first day of school, so I stuck with my usual wear. On my bedside table rested the heart necklace, I put it around my neck, I shall wear it every day to try to remember what I had lost. After getting dressed I slowly made my way down the stairs towards the Kitchen. "Good morning Christine" said Mr Phillips, "Looking forward to your first day back at school"

"Not really, but I guess I have to go and get through the first day" I sat down at the table to a plate full of pancakes and a variety of fruits and sauces. "Mrs Phillips would it be any trouble if I asked for cereal instead; I'm not in the mood for pancakes."

"Sure honey, what would you like?" Mrs Phillips sounded confused as to why I'd want cereal instead but she complied. "I'll have Corn flakes thank you" and she went to find them in the cupboard. Once I had eaten breakfast I picked up my bag and started the walk to school.

I arrived at the school gates after about ten minutes of walking. The school was bigger and busier than imagined but I can deal with that. I walked into the reception. "Hello, I'm the new girl, Christine" I said trying to smile. "Christine Phillips?" the receptionist asked. "Yup that's me." gritting through my teeth. "Here's your timetable and a map." She passed over the papers and continued on with her work. "Okay thanks" I walked out of the reception and into the traffic of the corridors. I looked at my timetable, compared it to my map and started to make my way to my first lesson. As I checked my map again, some idiot decided to bump into me without a single apology! If I see him again I'll "bump" into him. First lesson, Maths, from what I know I'm good at maths but whether I like it or not is another matter.

I walked into the classroom not knowing what to expect. I quietly knocked on the door and entered the classroom. About twenty faces turned to look in my direction, and now I decide to be nervous. "Hello, can I help you young lady?" asked the teacher. "Yes, it says I'm meant to be in this class" I showed him my timetable to give him proof. "So you are. Okay… sit next to Alice. She'll help you with anything you need to know". I went to sit where he had pointed, the girl called Alice looked quite pale but cute. "Hi, I'm Christine Phillips" I said once I had sat in my seat. "I'm Alice Cullen, nice to meet you" she had the biggest smile on her face that I had ever seen from one person. "So how far did you get in your last school?"

"I don't remember" I felt quite embarrassed that I didn't remember what I learnt last in maths. "That's okay I'll start you from the beginning" she seemed quite okay with teaching me everything.

I managed to get through to lunchtime without any more trouble. The one trouble with lunchtime at a new school is that there is no-one to sit with because you do not know anyone well enough to just go over and sit with someone. Thank goodness Alice came over! "Hey you look a little lost?"  
"Just a little", I smiled nervously. "Come and sit with me" before I could reply she began basically dragging me over to her table! "This is my family. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Everyone this is Christine." She signalled for me to sit next to the one she called Edward. I recognised him from earlier, the idiot who bumped me! He seemed quite awkward sitting next to me but i didn't care, I have friends on my first day at school.


	5. Friends

"How was your first day back at school Christine." enquired Mrs Phillips. "It was better than I thought it would be, I made some friends and I'm starting to remember my school lessons" I threw my bag onto the closest chair, "So I think it went well."  
"Glad you had a great day, do you have any work to do?" asked Mr Phillips. "I got some work from History but Alice said she'd help me with it tomorrow."  
"Who's Alice? New friend?" Mrs Phillips asked with a slight smile on her face. "Yeah and I meet her family as well, they're pretty big." Mr and Mrs Phillips looked at each other with slight concern on their face. "Is their surname Cullen?"  
"Yeah it is, why do you ask? Is there something wrong with them?" I say with a slight worry. "Nothing, it's just you hear strange things about that family... I'd rather you didn't socialize too much with that family, okay?"  
"But they're the only people who have shown me kindness! What is wrong with them?!" I can't believe they're telling me who I should be friends with! "They're just the wrong people for you to be involved with. We're trying to look after you."  
"You don't know me at all then!" With that last comment I stormed upstairs and flung myself onto my bed. What could be wrong with this nice family. No matter what the Phillips say the Cullens will remain my friends.

Early morning again. Another day of school, I'm actually excited about going back to school! I have several hours of science and then drama after lunch. Sounds like an easy day, made easier by having my new friends. Walking downstairs, I prepared for another discussion about my new friends. "Good morning Christine."  
"Good morning Mr Phillips." I tried to say this with a smile on my face. "Looking forward to another day of school?" smiled Mr Phillips "Actually, yes... I'm becoming familiar with school again." I saw the time and realised I had to get moving pretty quickly if I want to be on time. I grabbed a slice of toast; I shoved my lunch into my backpack and headed out the door for school.

I was halfway to school when I heard a car horn coming from behind me. It was Alice and two of her brothers! "Hey Chrissie! Do you want a lift to school?" "Yeah sure thanks!" I ran up to the car, Edward opened the door for me. "Thanks" he still seemed slightly awkward around me but I assumed that was his normal persona around people he did not know all that well. "Put your seatbelt on" Alice's older brother, Emmett reminded me. "Don't you worry I'll always wear a seatbelt in a car. Especially if you're driving!" Emmett and Alice burst out laughing, although Edward did not. That boy is strange! "If it is not too much trouble I'd like to be on time for school today!" Edward sounded rather angry. "Alright teacher's pet, we'll get you to school on time" Emmett reached back and ruffled Edward's hair. Emmett started the drive to school. "So Chrissie what lessons do you have today?" Alice almost sounded too cheerful for an early morning. "I have several hours of Science and then I have drama"  
"Edward has Science as well! Maybe he could take you to your lesson" That was more directed at Edward than me. "yeah I'll take her" he sounded rather depressed and maybe felt I was a burden.

We pulled up into the school's car park, after spending what felt like forever looking for a place to park, Alice's other siblings were waiting by another car. "Sorry we're late Alice wanted to pick the new girl up" grinned Emmet, he hugged and kissed Rosalie, whilst Alice went and did the same to Jasper. Now I feel slightly awkward standing next to Edward. "I'll walk you to science" with that he just walked off. I said my goodbyes to the others and followed after Edward.

Jeez, that boy walks fast! Finally he stopped and turned around to acknowledge my existence. "What room are you in?" I took my timetable out, "room S5" He seemed to roll his eyes, "Same room as me...ugh follow me"and off he went at full speed...again! When we entered the room Edward walked straight to his seat... all on his own as I thought with a person like him. "Hello, are you my new student?" asked the teacher who seemed to happy so early in the morning. "Yeah I am, although i don't know much science" I felt so awkward standing at the front of the class talking to the teacher. "It's alright I have been told of your situation, that is why I am going to sit you next to our best student." teacher looked up, "there's a space next to Edward there." oh great just what I need, sit next to the one person I don't really want to be sitting next to. I guess I'll have to put up with it for the time being. I walked to the empty seat next to Edward, "sorry guess you're gonna have to put up with me for more time than you wanted to." he moved closer to the window as if I were diseased, and for the next three hours I had to put up with a silent lab partner! Thank God for lunchtimes! I followed Edward to the Canteen and sat next to Alice. "Hey Chrissie how's your day been?" I have missed being in a civilised conversation "It's been slow...Science isn't the best subject for the morning" everyone but Edward laughed or at least smiled, and I had just about enough! "Do you have a problem with me being near you?" Everyone looked shocked but they expected Edward to answer. But he just got up and walked out of the canteen. "Does he have a problem with me?" turning to the rest of the table hoping for an answer. It took a while but Jasper answered me "he lost something dear to him not too long ago. We all knew the person that he lost but he cannot move on" now this is plain awkward..."I didn't know"  
"We didn't think it would be right to mention it in front of Edward." there was awkward silence for the next five minutes. The bell rang for the start of the next lesson. At least it'll be a lesson without any relative of the Cullens.

At the end of school, I made my way towards the gate but Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her car. "I am not letting you walk home alone. You'll ride with us from now on. Okay?" I don't think there was an option there for me to deny her offer. I saw Edward standing by himself, and I knew that I must rectify my stupid mistake. "Hey Edward, I'm sorry about the outburst earlier"  
"They told you didnt they" he still made no eye contact with me, "Yes they did but i'm glad they did cause otherwise I would have definitely over stepped the line. I've lost people as well but I guess i've kinda got the blessing that I don't remember them."  
"Who did you lose?" he seemed genuinely interested, "my parents" he stared into my eyes with the look of shock. "Both your parents died?"  
"yeah hence the plural of parent" as I was saying this he went over to Emmett and punched him, it seemed to have no reason for it but Emmett seemed to know what that was for. Everyone but me seemed to know why Edward did that. He then walked away. "did I say something wrong?" feeling kinda responsible. "No honey, Edward just had a moment. Lets get you home" I was ushered into the car and then soon dropped off at the front door of my house. Today has been a weird day but I guess I'll have to get used to it.


	6. Routine

As Alice had promised, the Cullens drove me too and from my house. I left early in the morning and didn't return home till late afternoon much to the disgust of the Phillips. Every night they tried to lecture me but they could see that I was too happy with my new found friends that there was nothing they could say to influence my decision. They tried to keep me in at the weekend but I always managed to find a way out. Every saturday consisted of me, Alice and Rosalie going shopping and having fun in general. Then sundays was considered a study day, the Phillips only let the girls round and even then they did not trust them so they'd make us sit where we could always be seen by the Phillips. I asked, more than once if I could study round the Cullens instead but they turned me down flat...every time I asked. However, I didn't care, nothing they said or did would affect how happy I felt. I have a found a new family among new friends.

I was only allowed to see the boys during the school week. I was never alone during lunch and it was always filled with laughter. However, one thing did concern me, Edward seemed to become more and more distant from his family, many of them tried to get through to him with no effect. Eventually we gave up saying that he'll come around sooner or later. My studies were progressing well thanks to the help from the Cullens although I was on my own when it came to drama but it was my one release from everything in life.

"Chrissie! Over here!" hollered Alice, she was standing by Emmett's car. I smiled and jogged over to where she stood. We stood in a short embrace as we always do whenever we greet each other. "Let's get you home" she smiled whilst opening the door for me. I threw my bag into the foot well and then closed the door behind me. As it was Emmett driving I always put on my seatbelt knowing how fast he can and most likely will go. Me and the girls were talking about plans for the weekend (not that we needed to). We all shared details of our day at school, majority of which were Emmett getting in trouble (as usual). As the car approached my house I started to get my bag ready, so that I could get out as quickly as I can. Then I realised that Emmett had driven past my house. "ummm...Emmett, my house is back that way ya know?" I could see everyone in the car smiling, "We're taking you to our house to meet our parents, they want to meet the illusive girl that's in our lives" Emmett chuckled, "Why didn't you tell me?" I smiled and hit Emmett on his shoulder, "We wanted it to be a surprise" Alice smiled at me. A feeling of joy swept over me at this point, I can't believe my luck to have found such perfect friends which have turned into a perfect family. I just hope I can keep this one and not lose it.


	7. Welcome

The forest that blurs by is the back garden that I haven't had a chance to explore. As it blurs by I imagine running through and playing with the Cullens in this forest, maybe even camping. The thought of this brought a smile on my face. Pulling up to their house in the middle if this forest shocked me so much that my jaw dropped! It was a massive house! Emmett pulled the car up to the front and opened my door. I swung my bag over my shoulder and jumped out of the car still staring at the house. Alice put her arm through mine and smiled at me "This is only the front" she gently pulled me up the stairs and through the door. Inside was just as beautiful! I followed the guys through into what seemed a living room although I could have mistaken it for a small hall! In the centre was a pair of couches facing each other and on the one facing the doorway sat a man and a woman who looked a little younger than Mr and Mrs Phillips but only a little older than the children. "Hello Christine, you are the person that has caprivated my children's attention in their conversations" He shook my hand "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme" she the proceeded to shake my hand "It's a pleasure to finally meet you my dear, as my husband said you have been the topic of conversation for some time now" I blushed a little "I hope they were saying nice things" I looked in Emmett's general direction; he smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Alice pulled my arm, "The boys are playing outside, lets go watch!" I let Alice guide me through the house to the back garden. It was beautiful outside, the thick tress were on the edge of a large clearing that extended from the house. The boys were playing soccer, and quite viciously if I may add. Some of the tackles look as if they could be bone breaking but they got back up and into the game again. Alice sat down on a bench with Rosalie, she patted the space next to her indicating that I should sit there. I walked over and sat down without drawing my gaze from the match. Carlisle made it an even team challenge and us girls just sat and watched. I could tell Edward had some temper issues especially when attacking Emmett. "Alice?" Still not taking my gaze from the match. "Yes Chrissie?" She looked at me and I withdrew my gaze to look at her directly. "Who did Edward lose?" Alice looked down into her lap then placed her gaze back onto the match " He lost a girl he loved, he hasn't been the same since." I could see Alice's eyes well with tears. "you all lost her?" Alice let a tear streak down her face, "She meant a lot to us all. She was like a part of this family and a hole that big being torn is not easy to repair." I looked back at Edward, "Does he blame Emmett for what happened? cause he seems angry at him?" Alice held my hands and faced me, "Emmett got involved in the relationship to the extent that he dragged Edward away from her, and for that Edward may never forgive him. I'm afraid I won't say much more for that is Edward's place to say anything else." For the rest of that afternoon, I felt as though I shouldn't be near this family after all they had lost but yet I knew I had to stay cause I couldn't leave a family I have just found.


	8. Runaway

Emmett drove me home after the match which I believe lasted for nearly two hours. Everyone stood out the front and waved me off, all except Edward. The long drive was quiet without evryone else in the car and Emmett didn't seem in a talkative mood, I think him and Edward will get things off their chest when he goes back. Emmett pulled up beside the front of my house, "Thanks Emmett" once I was out of the car he waved a quick bye and sped away. I slowly walked up to the door of my house, bracing myself for whatever the Phillips were going to throw towards me. I put my keys in the door but before I could even turn it the door swung open and Mrs Phillips swallowed me in her embrace, "Are you okay?! Where have you been?! Oh my God we have been so worried about you!" she was hysterical! I could see that she was close to crying, although whether those were tears of anger or relief I have no idea. They ushered me into the house and to the dining room table. I sat down, throwing my bag by the wall. Mr and Mrs Phillips sat across from me. "Where the hell have you been child?!" yelled Mr Phillips "Do you know how close we were to calling the Police!" I looked at Mrs Phillips who looked equally mad. "I was at the Cullens house." I knew there was no point lying to them, I was probably in enough trouble as it was. Now Mrs Phillips looked shocked. "You mean you went there even when we told you not to! They're not the sort of people you should get mixed up with!" Mrs phillips now joined the screaming match, she tried to hold my hands in hers. I withdrew my hands and looked at them in disgust "How would you know! how much time have youn spent with them! They are wonderful people! They care for me like a family and I feel part of their family! I have never felt so happy since the Police ditched me here with you! But now I'm fed up with you telling what I can and cannot do!" I pushed the table away from me, I grabbed my bag and ran for the back door, tears streaming from my eyes, I knew Mr Phillips was running after me but I knew I could out run him. I had so much anger in me that I could run for miles without a rest! I ran into the forest away from that house! I just ran and ran into the dark forest! I didn't even stop to listen to the calls for me I could hear them but I wouldn't stop to see how far behind they were... I ran away as fast as I could... the necklace around my neck bounced to the rythum of my running.


	9. Safe

My feet pounding on the forest floor and my deep breathing was all I could now hear, all sounds had been blurred out due to my rage. I just ran and ran, ignoring my body's call to stop. I knew I had to run far away, I don't care how far. I trip over a root of a tree, a pain shoots through my leg, but I can't stop now that I have gotten so far. I stood back up, i tried to run but the pain was too much! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed to the sky! Tears still streamed from my eyes, no matter how often I wiped my eyes they still came back. At this point I was on my knees, sobbing into my hands. Then realisation hit me, I couldn't stay here for too long no doubt that Mr Phillips is still looking for me. I got up and started to slowly jog, I didn't care about the pain now; I wasn't going back with them! I could see lights in the distance, so I ran towards it. Holding on to trees for support whilst I ran, I reached a clearing. I knew where I was! The Cullens! I limped towards the house and saw someone standing outside. I couldn't walk anymore and collapsed...seconds later Edward was by my side scooping me up in his arms...I knew I was safe...and with that I blacked out due to the pain.

I woke up to daylight streaming through a large window. Looking around I remembered where I was and sat back relieved to know I was somewhere safe. I gazed out the window, admiring the beauty of the landscape around me as I lay in bed. A smile spread across my face, I feel so relaxed that I don't ever want to leave. As I was getting comfortable, Carlisle walked in. I perked up and watched him as he walked to my bed side. "How are you feeling this morning Christine?" He looked down on me with a smile, "Just fine, a bit tired but i feel fine, thank you" He pulled the covers back to reveal that my foot was bandaged up to my ankle, he started to examine the state of my foot. "You twisted your ankle badly, I did the best I could with the limited supplies I had. Now i'm going to try a few simple exercises in your foot to assess the damage. You'll tell me if you feel any sort of pain." He started by testing if I could feel anything in my foot, so he pricked each toe and in the middle of my foot. Everytime I flinched. "Well that's a good sign" He smiled. He then proceeded to bend my toes slightly, he was very careful to ensure he didn't cause me any pain. That test went well also. "Right, now this is gonna hurt a little but you must tell me when it gets worse" he moved my ankle slowly to one side, he got so far then I just couldn't bear it "OWWW! Flippin' heck that hurt!" I held back the tears and let him do the same again but the opposite side. He was more cautious, "Owww" they one didn't hurt as much but I knew if he went any further it would. He gently placed my foot down onto the bed, "As far as I can tell it was better than it was last night, it's going to take a little while to heal, but no longer than a month and a half" he smiled and turned to leave, "Carlisle?" he turned to look at me, "yes dear?" I began to get nervous with what I was gonna ask of him, "Could you ask Edward to see me, please?" I looked back up at him and saw his smile disappear, "I can not promise he will come up, but I will ask him" and with that he left the room. I was left for a moment in this tranquil room before I heard the door open. I saw that Edward was now standing in the room. "Carlisle said you wanted to see me" he seemed to look everywhere but at me. "I saw the look on your face last night, when you picked me up" he moved over to the bed side "and what look may that be?" he almost looked angry at this point "you looked worried about me, almost scared...But you always seem to dislike me..." he turned to go out the door, I grabbed his hand "I'm sorry if I said something I shouldn't have, but thank you for picking me up" he shook my hand off, "Alice would have torn me to bits if I hadn't" he stormed out of the room. I was left alone in the tranquil room, wondering if what I saw was genuine or just a delusion.


	10. Protect

Once Edward had left Alice rushed to my side as well as rosalie, Emmett sort of hung in the doorway but I could see he wanted to leave the girls to fuss over me. The girls kept asking constant questions and fussing over me. I listened to them but wasn't really paying attention, maybe giving short answers every now and again. They said the Phillips would be over in a few hours to collect me, now that brought me back to Earth, "NOOO! I won't go back with them, I'll just keep running!" I began to sob, "They'll stop me from seeing you...for good! I can't lose another family!" I tried to get up but the girls were strong enough to keep me down, eventually Emmett had to hold me down so that the girls could go and get Carlisle. I kept screaming and crying; my foot hurt like hell but that's nothing compared to the loss I could face. Next thing I knew Emmett was in the wall held there by Edward, he looked pretty mad. He was squeezing the life out of him by tightening his grip round his neck, "You will not hurt her again!" he threw Emmett into the opposite wall. I began to feel very scared, his strength seemed unnatural and was he protecting me from Emmett? Emmett striked Edward on the head with his elbow. They both regained their positions and stood opposite each other in a crouched pose. "Edward, I wasn't hurting her!" he stood up, relaxing his shoulders, Edward remained crouched. I saw a flash of a body and Jasper was on top of Edward, pinning him to the floor. The girls rushed in and helped me out of the room and down the stairs to sit on the couch. Carlisle and Esme stood by my side, they looked very alert. I heard Edward struggle as they brought him down the stairs, the two boys had him by both arms. "Take him far away from here!" yelled Carlisle so that he could be heard over Edward's struggles. Rosalie and Alice stood beside Esme and watched what was happening. Then things got too fast to tell, but from what I could see, Edward broke free from the boys and picked me up. All I could see was a blur of my surroundings, I clung to Edward mainly out of fear. Suddenly the world stopped being a blur and I was in Edward's arms. "Put me down right now!" he placed me gently by a tree, I looked up at him and could see that he was looking out for the others who would probably be following him. I regained my breath and composed myself so that I could remain calm. "Okay, you're going to explain to me what the heck happened back there?!" saying this and trying to keep calm isn't exactly easy may I say. "I didn't realise what I had left behind and I'm sorry" He crouched in front of me and looked me straight in the eyes, "How much do you know of the girl I lost?" I hesitated for a moment cause I did not want to speak out of term, "Alice told me that she was part of the family and you loved her... a lot." He shook his head, "Is that all?" yet again I hesitated "She said that Emmett got involved and dragged you away from her." he sat next to me "I know what happened to your parents" I looked at him completely stunned "What do you know?" now he seemed to hesitate, "I was that person next to you in the car, now before you scream all sorts of insults my way. Alice meant what she said about Emmett dragging me away." My jaw had dropped at this point "you mean he pulled you out of the car away from me?!" he merely nodded and that was all I needed. "Why tell me now, after all this time you could have told me!?" My voice was now gradually raising. "Because you're not exactly the girl that I knew...similar but not the same." he held the necklace around my neck in his hand, "I gave this necklace to you before we got into that car." he smiled at me, we held each others gaze for a few moments it was broken when Edward rose up and stood in front of me. In front of Edward stood Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. Edward crouched down and I swear I could hear him growling. "Edward, she needs to go home" Carlisle tried to reason with him, "She is not leaving me again!" He launched himself at Emmett, and within what seemed seconds Jasper and Emmett had him pinned against a tree. "Come child lets take you back inside" he picked me up gently and seconds later we were back in the living room and I was laying on the couch.


	11. Truth

Jasper and Emmett returned with Edward firm in their grasp. He was fighting hard to get out of their grasp but their grip did not loosen. "It's best if we keep him close to her, God knows what he'd do if we tried to keep him apart from her. Alice and Rosalie came and sat by my side. "You okay? Do you need anything?" the concern in Alice's voice was obvious but a comfort to know that she was there, "Yeah there is something I need...the truth about what happened before my parents died." Everyone looked at each other nervously, waiting for one of them to start the tale. Carlisle cleared his throat "Well I guess we should start with the basics..." he glanced over at Esme for a moment as if to gain confidence from her "As you have probably seen we're not a normal family" I nodded slightly to show I was following so far. Carlisle took a deep breath and continued "We're a family of vampires" he waited for my reaction and it was just what they were expecting...I started to move away from the girls "You're joking right? There's no such thing!" Alice tried to grab my hand but retracted very quickly "Maybe the Phillips were right, I should have stayed away from this family!" I then realised that tears were streaming down my face, I had finally found somewhere I was happy and now I find out they're a bunch of wackos! "I want the Phillips to pick me up right now!" Edward seemed to get very fidgety; Carlisle looked at me and said "I promise you can go straight back if you wish to but you deserve to know what happened to your family. So please listen to what we have to say, none of us here will hurt you." they all looked at me waiting to see if I would have a screaming fit or if I would actually listen; to their surprise I listened "Right I'll start from when we first met you. Before your parents accident we had known you for roughly a year, and you were in a relationship with Edward as he has already mentioned. You loved each other very much and that was clear." that thought seemed to bring a smile to Carlisle's face "Anyway, in our world there are some people who do not like humans knowing our secret, so your life was in iminant danger. We did our best to protect you and it worked... that is until your parents accident." at this moment he looked towards Edward and I could see he looked very upset but what Carlisle was about to tell me. "One of these people found your car and caused it to crash. We managed to kill them but unfortunately we couldn't save you and your parents. Emmett had to drag Edward out otherwise the whole world would know our secret. It wasn't easy for us to leave you and your parents behind but we did all that we could in the small frame of time that we had. I don't expect you to forgive us but I hope you understand." I looked over at Edward and we seemed to catch each others gaze. I knew for definite that he would not have left me in that car of his own free will. "If you mean all those words you say, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Carlisle nodded to his wife to explain "You see dear, we wanted to tell you but we were going to wait a little while so that you could get comfortable in your new life and possibly know us better. You need to understand that we have always protected you and will never harm you." She held my hand in hers, as soon as her hand touched mine I had to move it away as she felt so cold to the touch. When I had come into contact with the Cullen kids they were just as cold but we were outside so I thought they were just cold. Now I believed what Carlisle had told me and that did explain a lot of things but none the less it still scared me as everyone knows that vampires are reknown for their preference for blood. "I wish I could remember more about you. Did I know what you were?" Alice sat next to me on the couch, but we were still opposite ends to each other, "Yes you did and you never had any reason to fear us because of it. We never harmed you, it was the other people in our world that would see you harmed." The one person out of this whole family I trusted the most was Alice and I believed her words, I jumped across to the other side of the couch and hugged her tightly "I believe you" I whispered loud enough so the whole room could hear, I could sense the smiles that were one the family's face. Me and Alice hugged for what seemed like hours but was only mere seconds. The boys let Edward go and he rushed to my side, the whole family then proceeded to give me hugs. When Emmett got close I could hear Edward's chest vibrate with the sound of his growl. Alice was right about another thing, Edward may never forgive Emmett for leaving me and my family; to be honest I don't know if i'd ever be able to fully forgive the family for lying to me. Carlisle then cleared his throat as if to make an announcement, "Christine, would we like to offer you a place in our home...permanently." I was so shocked...they want me to be a part of their family...I just didn't know what to say, "Well I'll have to reason with the Phillips but I don't think I could turn down such a generous offer." The Cullen kids let out a huge cheer, all except Edward who was grinning from ear to ear. "In that case let us go and talk to the Phillips and have this matter arranged quickly" yelled Carlisle over the noise the kids were making. Edward carefully picked me up and followed the rest of the family to the cars. I can't belive what was happening to me...I have found a family that want me to basically adopt me into theirs, yes they had known me from before but that didn't stop me from being so happy.


	12. Found

On the way to the Phillips, I could sense that the whole car was buzzing with excitement about me becoming part of the family...again technically. I don't think I have ever seen Edward smile so much in the small of time I have known him. Everytime we looked into each others eyes brought a smile to our faces, I don't know why I smile but I do. I turn my gaze to the outside world, watching the world out there change from woodland to housing in a matter of seconds. I begin to prepare my mind for the conflict that I will have to endure when I saw the Phillips. I don't know how this can legally be resolved but I hope it'll be quick so that I can be with my new family. Emmett pulled the car up outside the phillips house, the other cars soon pulled up behind. Edward opened my door and held my hand to help me down out of the car. He held my waist as I limped up to the front door; Carlisle and Esme follow behind us. The others wait down by the cars, the smiles on the face were so full of hope that I when I came out of the house I would be going home to be in their family. I knocked on the door three times, expecting the door to fling open with Mrs Phillips behind it and Mr Phillips having a stern look on his face. However, there was no reply... I got my key out of my pocket and turned it in the lock. The door wasn't fully locked, merely shut... This began to scare me a little. The Phillips were strict on their home security. Edward held me tighter, he could sense my fear. Behind me the boys began to slowly move to be beside us. It was if they could sense my unease as well. I pushed open the door and steadly stepped into the house. "Mr and Mrs Phillips?" I tried to push Edward off so that I could move freely, but he would have none of that. I move through into the kitchen area. Edward began to pull me out of the house, now I could sense his unease about this house. "Edward? What's wrong?" his grip was hard to get away from. "Trust me you don't wanna go any further" he looked at me I could see anger and grief in his eyes. "Where are the Phillips?" trying to remove a vampire's grip is not an easy task but I was going to try. "Chrissie? Come with me" Alice took my hand, I pulled my hand away from hers. "I'm not going anywhere until I know where the Phillips are!" They all looked at each other, "Chrissie, you're coming home with us" Alice tried her best to calm me down, but I was not going till I knew! I ran through into the kitchen. Before I could be stopped, I saw what had happened...

"NOOOOOOO!" Edward grabbed me around the waist and picked me up, I kicked and screamed with all my might. He put me in the car and locked the doors, so that me and him were not disturbed. He held me close and let me unleash my grief. "I'm sorry, we didn't want you to see that." he ran his hand over my back for comfort, I clung to his shirt and cried my heart out. The Phillips had been murdered...in their own home. The image of them laying on the kitchen floor will be one I can not get rid of...ever. I saw the fear in Mrs Phillips eyes...heart removed from her chest, left by her side. Mr Phillips looked as though he was trying to get to Mrs Phillips; he held her hand whilst he bled out from his ripped out throat. The scene was easy to depict but hard to erase from a memory. I should have been kinder to them, they showed me nothing but a love of a family. Maybe I should have listened to them, maybe I should have stayed away from the Cullens. I let go of Edward and looked at him, I moved to the other end of the car. Edward had a look of confusion on his face, "What's wrong?" he tried to put his hand on me, but I flinched away from his touch. "Did I do something?" I turned my gaze to the outside world, "Just take me away from here".

After what seemed forever, the others returned to the cars. Alice sat in the back with me whilst Edward jumped into the front with Jasper at the wheel. The journey to the Cullens seemed to take longer than it usually does, I guess this time I'm not exactly excited to be going to their house this time round.


End file.
